Steak and Eggs
by The Great Chicken Miasma
Summary: *ONE-SHOT* "I may not know exactly how to make you feel better..." Lucas breathed, "but improvising never hurt..." NessxLucas


_**Authoress' Notes**__**:**__ If you didn't see this coming, you must've been living under a rock for the last several months. Regardless, yes, I've been wanting to do this for a while. There's a nice handful of good NxL stories around the net (Trust me, I've looked everywhere XD), few steamily awesome, some subpar, most all over the place. So, being the bizarre little writer I am, I tried to for a longer, more personal approach. How so? I'm not sure, but it's there. Got the title from Ness and Lucas' favorite foods (Well, Lucas technically likes omelettes, but w/e). In a sense, I guess you could say this is a spiritual sequel to __**"A Friend in Need"**__, but since that was a one-shot, the point is a bit moot. __**HEY THERE, DUMB PEOPLE! This fic advocates boy love. If that's not up your alley, I suggest you leave before things get out of hand.**_

_Super Smash Brothers doesn't belong to me. If it did, there'd be well over 50 fighters, SSE would've made a lot more sense, and there'd be a ridiculously long anime series with several movies by now. :)_

* * *

__

**Steak and Eggs**

* * *

Lucas never saw it coming.

Well, okay, he _did_ see it fly by, the broken Smart Bomb from Olimar, but it was a terrible throw. It soared right over his head, not even a duck was needed to avoid it. Unfortunately, a nearby Jigglypuff was too busy trying to blast him with a Cracker Launcher to hear the distinctive whistling noise of the delayed explosive. Explosions really hurt, but accidental losses were worse.

Fortunately, Olimar was a good sport; he refused to gloat about their freak accident leading to his win. A friendly handshake afterwards proved this. Jigglypuff simply left in a huff, angrily brushing past the other loser. Glares were changed. Grudges were held. It wasn't like they were on the same team, but a show of dignity wouldn't hurt.

But it was always like that; it'd been like that before he came, and it'd be like after he left. Everyone wanted to be a winner, and if they lost, whoever was in the fight and lower on the pecking order was held at fault. Based on what he heard from the grapevine, only Luigi was lower than him, so he couldn't really complain. Even if he wanted to, it wasn't like anyone would care. He absentmindedly put his hands in his pockets and walked off, leaving yet another defeat behind.

Yes, another one. That made 19 in a row, and this one wasn't even his fault. He usually wasn't worried about his records and standings in the tourney, but he hadn't won a match in days and the failure was starting to get to him. Of course, people had bad days; sure, it happened from time to time, but that wasn't the problem. He only wished it was that minor...

As he strolled through the hallways of their living quarters, going somewhere for some reason, Lucas was clearly not all there. His persona seemed off, different... Like he was missing the one that made him, well, him. Most Smashers knew what it was, but since it didn't concern them, few cared. It looked almost like someone should've been by his side, a trusting, valiant sort to compliment his loyal, docile nature. He also knew what was missing, and it was possibly the one thing responsible for his continuous losing streak.

He knew this because there _wasn't _another soul walking alongside him, eradicating all worries of his recent loss. There was no exchanging of thoughts, rumors, and ideas with this significant other, their responses keeping other enlightened. There was no warm, friendly hand to suddenly take his in a mad dash to the next the fight so they could be spectators. And there would be no laughing when the fight was over, the results completely unexpected. When it came right down to it…

There was no Ness.

Unfortunately, there was a reason for that, one he wasn't able to explain at the moment. Over the last few days, he began to notice Ness wasn't as... chipper as usual. Always outgoing and energetic, he'd usually be the first one up, begging to race him to a scheduled match or watch someone else duke it out.

...But lately, Ness had become more and more secluded. He showed next to no gusto in his normally joyful demeanor and almost always seemed to have his head in the clouds. As opposed to his usual 15 or 20 victories, he'd only won two fights that week, both due to the carelessness of another Smasher. He spent most of his time holed up in their room, often only leaving by force when scheduled for a battle he didn't want to fight. He rarely ate, rarely talked, and was easily distracted. He seemed droll and monotonous now, shying away from all others.

This was the fifth day of his unusual behavior, and it showed no signs of letting up. Some of the more considerate Smashers tried their best to snap him out of this mystery depression by offering him spoils of their victories and challenging him to break their Home-Run Contest records. These were both things the old Ness would've loved, but the dispirited boy seemed disgusted at their endeavors.

Personally, Lucas was too scared to try appealing to him, afraid he might make things worse. Shame began bearing down on him as he walked past their room, the door shut in a cold rebuff to the world. What he wouldn't give to be able to open it and be by his side once more. To listen to his familiar voice, to catch his distinct scent, to stand by and help him through this... Not just to make him feel better... But because he loved him.

Such a feeling was laden with taboo, he knew, but it was hard to draw the line at that with their reciprocal relationship. Ness took pride in protecting the defenseless, while Lucas loved getting special attention. It was perfect. Sure, he was friends with many others, but they had something special...

He knew exactly where these feelings originated, too. He remembered losing his first very match, due after getting KO'd by tripping and falling into a wandering Bob-omb. Most Smashers were mature about his mishap, but the snider ones jumped all over him about it, ceaselessly teasing that maybe he had two left feet or should've remembered to tie his shoes. He was so ashamed and embarrassed, he ate his first lunch outside and alone. That is, until he showed up...

It being their fourth or fifth meeting, they clicked almost immediately. The conversation quickly came to his upsetting defeat, with Lucas cursing the fact he ever came to the stupid tournament. Ness then remarked he was actually glad he came. When asked why, he admitted he was the first new friend he'd made and considered him a symbol of good luck. Lucas couldn't stop smiling at that, not only surprised a veteran actually wanted him as a friend, but that he saw him as a sign of fortuity. He happily coined Ness as the first friend he made in the competition, also considering him a good luck charm.

Elated at this, Ness happily dragged him to the training area, where he introduced him to Sandbag. After a few misunderstandings on whether the odd target was a competitor or item, Ness finally got the point across by smacking him with his bat. This startled Lucas at first, but more explaining soon led him to lightly hitting it with his stick. Ness hit it again and Lucas hit it back to him. Soon, Sandbag was flying across the room at mach speed as the boys took pleasure in slapping him around like there was no tomorrow. It became a silly and nonsensical game as the two ran, scrambled, and dove to return the bag, their growing laughter anything but containable. By the time they were done, Lucas was laughing so hard, he couldn't even remember what he was so sad about.

From that moment on, the two were nearly inseparable. Ness made sure to put in a good word for Lucas to help break the ice with others. Because of that, he was actually considered somebody, not just "that kid" or "whatshisname". Ness' good nature had earned his adoration, which only deepened from there. It was an unrequited love towards him, he was sure, but Lucas' was unconditional.

The psychic youth sighed at his predicament, at loss on what to do... Fortunately, his spirits lifted slightly as he was greeted by the fresh, wafting aroma of a warmly-baked breakfast in the kitchen. Talking, laughing, eating, and the occasional scrap over the last piece of toast were nothing short of ordinary... Well, as ordinary as things could get around there. Despite the welcoming atmosphere, he couldn't help but still feel disheartened. Usually, Ness would be with him, chatting up a storm with somebody and override his shyness by cheerfully bringing him into it. Now alone, Lucas had the sinking feeling he was being ignored. It may've not been the case, but it sure felt like it. He wasn't of much interest without Ness around. ...Maybe something in his stomach would make him feel better...

Going over to the spread of food already laid out for hungry Smashers, he frowned, seeing he didn't have much to work with. Delicacies were served all the time, but "first come, first served" was a constant policy. The choices that remained consisted of a half-open box of cereal, mixed fruits, dry waffles with no syrup in sight, cold biscuits, a block of cheese with a big bite taken out of it, bacon strips that were burnt to a crisp, toast slathered in jelly and butter, a slab of steak mixed with some scrambled eggs and melted cheese, and some other plate with...

His face literally lit up as he spotted a hot, steaming omelette near the back of the heaps of food, probably fresh from the source. Fresh and fluffy fried eggs filled with delightful spices, onions, bacon, mounds of cheese; he was literally drooling. It was just the thing to cheer him up. It was a lone delicacy from earlier that day, somehow avoiding dozens of other hungry mouths up until now.

Checking to see if there were any potential threats, he discreetly grabbed the prize. Getting an idea, he then turned his attention to what he could bring Ness. It was common courtesy, after all... He was in the midst of deciding when the floor near him thundered.

"SWIPE!" laughed Wario, swatting him to the ground and dashing off with his dish. "Better luck next time, chump!"

He continued running and guffawing until the stolen food caught Dedede's eye, who promptly sucked it up as he passed. As revenge, Wario let a big one rip right in front of his still-open mouth. A hammer smashed into the fat man's head and a fight commenced.

...Lucas remained on the floor for a minute, hurt at how things never seemed to tilt in his favor. Biting his lip in an attempt to hide his sorrow, he slowly got up and began searching for something else. The plate of steak and eggs looked satiable, but only because of its yolky half. Unfortunately, he wasn't all that crazy about beef... It was just as well; his stomach had suddenly become upset, still crushed over his bad luck. Maybe Ness would like it...

He grabbed the food and decided to leave quickly before anything else unpredicted happened. Exiting the kitchen, he spotted Kirby waving at him down the hallway.

"Hey, Lucas!" he called, scurrying over. "Wait up! Lemme walk with you!"

He cracked a small smile at the puffball's amiability. Even though Ness was out of commission, he was still looking out for him; Kirby was one of the many friends he made through his generous efforts.

"Good morning," he happily greeted, face saddening at his despair. "...Ness still not coming around?"

"...Unfortunately."

"Oh, sorry about that. But don't worry though! Maybe he's just tired. He _has_ been fighting a lot lately."

"And losing a lot..." He lowered his head. "Just like me..."

"Just give him a few more days. I'm sure he'll come around. No one can mope forever, especially not someone like him."

Hearing this, a new fear alerted Lucas. "But Kirby, what if it gets worse? What if he stays like this? ...What if we never get the old Ness back?"

"You worry too much. Everyone has their ups and downs. And Ness is up all the time! Maybe this is his downtime."

He shook his head. "...I think this is a little more serious... But I don't know how I could bring him around when everyone else failed. ...I feel a little bad for avoiding him so much lately..."

"Wait... _You_ haven't tried to talking to him?"

"...Well, no—"

"That must be the problem, then!" He dragged Lucas to their room. "C'mon, let's go see if you can't cure Mr. Sourpuss!"

"W-wait! N-no! What if I just make him mad? O-or if I get on his nerves and he yells at me? W-what if he doesn't want to see me?" He could literally feel his heart breaking as such horrible thoughts passed through his mind.

"You and I both know him better. He'd never do that to a friend. Maybe you're just the thing he needs."

He pulled away, leaving. "No... no... It won't work. J-just forget it..."

"Aw, so you don't wanna even try?"

It wasn't that; Lucas was just too scared. He was the type to let sleeping dogs lie, this being no exception. Shuddering in shame of his meekness, he briskly walked off, needing time to himself.

Before he could get far, Kirby snatched his meal away. "If you don't go, I'll eat your food!"

"No! Please don't! That's for Ness..."

"Then, he's gonna have an empty tummy if you don't go see him!" giggled the ball.

"Kirby, seriously... Give it back. I'm not in a good mood today, and I really don't need this..."

He balanced the plate on his circular head. "Not until you go cheer up Ness."

"But... I... He might... Uh..." He sighed, giving up. He hated being forced into things...

* * *

The walk to their room felt like a final one. It was long and arduous, despite it being near the end of a hall not far from the kitchen. Lucas grudgingly followed behind Kirby, occasionally trying to snatch Ness' plate off his head and run for it. But something told him if he did that, Kirby's first impulse would to be suck everything up to try and stop him, and the food would be lost. Not wanting to risk it, he kept trudging along. Finally reaching the room, Kirby pushed him into the door, wanting no part of the confrontation.

Opening it a crack, he stopped, pleading with the puffball one last time. "Kirby, please don't make me..."

"Go on!" He shooed him in. "Nothing'll happen. I promise!"

"But it's not—"

He was cut short as Kirby pushed him in, slamming the door shut.

"Kirby, no! Quit it! This isn't funny!" He growled, trying the doorknob. Unfortunately, it was being held from the other side. "...I can't do this..."

Hanging his head, he reluctantly turned to sit on his bed, the closest one to the door. Across from him in the other bed lay Ness, his back to him. His body shuffled, followed by an incoherent mumble at the sound his entrance. He was huddled together as if sleeping, but the occasional sigh proved otherwise. He was in the exact same position that morning, and would remain there as long as he could without any interruptions. Lucas knew something bad was bound to happen, but there was turning back now.

He nervously cleared his throat. "Uh... Hey, Ness... It's me... Just wanted to come and... check on you..."

"..."

"...So, you wanna go out and do something? Must be pretty boring in here... all alone..."

Sadly, he shook his head no.

He winced. "...M-maybe we could go spar for a bit? Just for practice?"

Another shake of his head told him not to bother.

"We could go get something to eat..." He said, remembering Kirby with his food. "I didn't see you at breakfast, so you must be hungry..."

He watched in apprehension and nearly jumped for joy when Ness sat up. Still not facing him, he grabbed his pillow and hugged it tightly, now slowly rocking back and forth in the fetal position. Lucas felt his face fall; his condition had officially taken a step backwards. At this point, he was starting to become desperate, his next words coming from pure concern.

"Ness... I don't know what's bothering with you, but... please tell me there's something I can do to help... You've been like this for days, and I'm... I'm worried... If there's really something wrong, you know I'll always be here to listen..."

For the first time that day, the other psychic turned to face him. He looked absolutely hurt, as if someone had insulted his dignity, crushed something close to his heart, stripped him of his pride... That bright, hopeful smile Lucas had grown to admire had been replaced with a frown of longing for something he just couldn't have. He'd never seen him so tired and vulnerable... Concerned, he slowly inched toward the edge of his bed, not once taking his gaze from those deep blue eyes of his.

"You wouldn't understand..." he flatly muttered.

"Why not?"

"You just wouldn't. It's my problem, not yours."

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't be worried."

"There's nothing you can do about it..." He returned to facing the wall. "So why bother?"

"Why don't you... tell me what you're feeling, then?" he urged. "It might be something we have in common."

He shrugged. "...Maybe..."

"Then let's talk about it."

Ness continued staring at the wall, lost in the deep recesses of his mind when he felt the hovering presence of another. He glanced to his side in time to see Lucas joining him on the bed. Startled, he quickly inched away, still clutching the pillow. Seeing this, Lucas didn't move, wanting to be a nice distance away to observe, but close enough to show he cared. A yearning expression of concern was on his face, with a hint of child-like curiosity. He had so many things he wanted to do and say, but needed help in making them come out.

Ness' expression didn't change. In response to the blonde's inquisitive visage, he drew himself together, showing insecurity. He looked as if he was silently pleading for help, asking for it in ways he couldn't fully express. He would occasionally gnaw on his lip and look away, still restlessly rocking back and forth. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to look directly at Lucas now, wincing every time he accidently did. His eyes seemed to've lost their usual spark, now dark and forlorn as he stared off into space once more.

Almost instinctively, Lucas offered a gentle, albeit nervous hand to him. Ness saw his motion and leaned away, wary of his intentions. Regardless, Lucas let his fingers brush across his skin, as if to test the water. When Ness didn't respond, he employed the rest of his hand, rubbing it across his cheek. He half expected him to pull away and return to sulking, refusing his help in denial nothing was wrong. Instead, after a few strokes, he rested on it with a sigh, closing his eyes at the softness of his palm. It was then Lucas suddenly realized how close he was, only the pillow separating their bodies.

"You've always been there for me," he spoke quietly, as if coaxing an injured animal. "Why shouldn't I be here for you? Please... tell me what's wrong."

"..."

He could still feel Ness resisting a little, lifting his head and pulling away. As a form of added security, Lucas rubbed a loose hand over his, which was currently gripping the edge of the bed in a fearful struggle.

The capped psychic tried to draw back again, but Lucas reinforced a firm hold on his wrist, stopping anymore retreats. Ness was obviously surprised at such persistence, coming from Lucas, of all people. In a last-ditch attempt to keep quiet, he clung to the pillow with his other hand, burying as much of himself as he could into it. As it was his last line of defense, he eyed the other boy curiously, waiting for his reaction. To Lucas, this only served as a pesky blockade that would be dealt with as such. He simply pulled it from Ness' suddenly flaccid grip and tossed it aside. Nothing was going to stand between them anymore.

"I promise I'll listen, no matter what it is," he spoke again, even softer this time. "Just... tell me."

Out of options, Ness finally decided to thrown in the towel. "...You're not gonna laugh, right?"

"I'd never do that..."

His cheeks reddened slightly as he struggled with the ugly truth. "...I guess you can say... Well, I'm kinda... I'm... I'm a little... uh, homesick..."

Lucas was shocked to find out that's all it was, almost to where he thought it was a lie to further hide the real truth. Seeing his disbelief, Ness blushed more and began to fidget, pulling away. Lucas quickly pounced on him again, grabbing both wrists. Feeling this, the other psychic shuddered, avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay to be... homesick sometimes. I'm sure everyone misses home a little..."

"N-no... No, it's stupid. Really stupid... It shouldn't bug me this much... I just..."

He continued pulling and yanking, wanting to get off the subject. Lucas didn't understand how he felt and was probably laughing it up on the inside. And why shouldn't he? The whole thing was that stupid. Him? Ness? Raising a big stink over a little homesickness? It was deplorable, disgusting, and shameful, all the more reason he now wished he never admitted it. Attempting to soothe his distress, Lucas rubbed his face again, calming him down almost instantly. He sat Ness up and held his shoulders.

"An idol of mine once said that our faults are only as big as you make them. Instead of trying to get rid of them, we should embrace them and accept they, like our strengths, are a part of us. Only then will they stop being a problem and serve as a reminder of our true power."

Amazed, he asked, "...Who told you that?"

He smiled. "You."

"I did...? I... said that? I don't remember it..."

"You probably wouldn't, it was a while ago... I tend to take stuff like that to heart, so..."

"And... I'm your idol?"

Now it was Lucas' turn to blush, just realizing he used that term. "W-well, yes... I mean, kinda... Wait, you are, but... But, what I mean is... I-I think you're... I... Yeah..."

Hearing this, Ness smiled. It was a small one, and very coy, but it was a good start. Needless to say, Lucas was ecstatic.

He continued. "...Being homesick's nothing to be ashamed of. People experience it all the time, especially me..."

Ness went back to brooding. "I'm not ashamed of it, I'm ashamed of how much it's affecting me. ...It's getting to the point where I can't even concentrate on what I'm doing anymore. I just can't keep my head in the game for some reason..."

"You're just in a slump." Standing, he pulled his arm. "Come on, I think a nice match should perk you up. Right now, just me and you, okay?"

"...You'll go easy on me, and I'll probably lose if you don't..." He lowered his head. "I-I don't think I can take losinganother match..."

Lucas bit his lip, knowing he was right. He rejoined him on the bed. "...Well, did something happen that might've triggered this?"

"No..." He rubbed his shoulders. "I just miss my friends, my family, and... I miss home... I feel like it's been years since I've seen them, and... It's like I don't have anything to fall back on. I don't have much here to remind me of them..."

"But you do. You've got good memories... And you'll see them again when the tournament's over."

He laughed sourly. "But that makes me miss them even more. I need something material, solid, something I can hold and look at... Feel and touch... Otherwise, I feel... so empty..."

Lucas eased closer, feeling Ness was starting to need the support as he spilled himself. More than ready to accept it, he rested his head on his shoulder, even hugging his arm as he went on.

For as long as he could remember, not once did he have to worry about coming to Ness' aid... He couldn't even begin to count the times he'd been there for him, often risking life and limb for his passive other. To get him over this hurdle, to make him smile and be happy again... It was the very least he could do to repay him. Maybe this wasn't a matter of life and death, but that didn't mean he couldn't come to his rescue for once...

If Ness couldn't tell him what he needed, he'd have to go with what he truly felt. And he truly felt was passion, affection... What he truly felt was love.

Apparently, Ness had been talking the entire time. Feeling ignored, he raised his head. "Lucas... Did you hear me?"

Instead of answering, Lucas grabbed his shoulders once again, but urgently this time, squeezing hard to command attention. He could tell Ness was busy trying to read his face, but he was clouded with so many emotions, such a thing proved impossible. He stared into those lost cobalt eyes one last time before he did something that would possibly shatter their friendship forever. But it was now or never; so many times had he been faced with that choice in the past, always letting the moment slip away, but not this time. He declared it himself he would become stronger, Ness his main driving force and inspiration. It was time to stop saying that and actually do it. And he'd start it like this, right now, with him...

He used this newfound urge to pull Ness into a kiss. It was a brash move, fraught with worry and driven by fear, but far from regrettable. It took Ness a second to realize what happened, but went along with it, even going as far as to lean against Lucas as he held him. The timid boy nervously finished the first kiss, following with several light ones. Wanting to seize the moment, a ravenous hand excitedly coursed over a section of his back, the other desperately scratching at the messy hair beneath his hat. ...No, he couldn't have all of him yet, but he wanted it—no, he _needed _it, and soon. As much as he hated it, the last embrace soon came to an end, only for much-needed air. Lucas regrettably let go and backed off, keeping a tentative distance, one he hoped wouldn't last long.

Ness was clearly stupefied by his actions, racking his brain for some way to respond to this sudden show of love. Unable to voice his thoughts, he was surprised to realize he actually felt... dissatisfied. What Lucas had offered was nice, but it felt unfinished and hurried. His curiosity knew no bounds as he eased in on him, hoping for another sample.

Lucas was startled to feel his weight shift toward him. He looked somewhat intrigued, as if expecting more, as if wanting more, as if_ needing_ more. It was almost like... he wanted him to go on. Ness continued staring at him blankly, his interest evident.

Was that it? He looked up for it, but was he sure? Is that what he wanted to do? Lucas hoped so, as he was finding it difficult not reach out for him again, tugging on his collar and playing with his hat, hastily lessening the space between them once more. Ness was starting to deepen his breathing, meeting him halfway as their bodies pressed against each other. Entranced by an intense gaze, Lucas found himself sighing lovingly as fingers began stroking his feather-soft hair. That was it. Ness' consent and his desires now allowed leeway for the next step; the rest would be nothing but pure, unrestrained instinct.

Now more than enticed, Lucas touched foreheads with him, allowing both psychics to feel each other through their mentality. It was a warm, consoling aura that readied them for the battle of passion ahead. The contents of Ness' mind were unfathomable, but Lucas could tell they were perfectly in-sync with his. They both wanted the exact same thing.

"I may not know exactly how to make you feel better..." Lucas breathed, "but improvising never hurt..."

With that, he kissed him once more, gentle hands urging him from behind. Unable resist his persistent intimacy, Ness closed his eyes and returned it. Wanting to deepen their bond, he unconsciously wrapped his arms around his waist, surprised he never noticed how smooth and delicate his frame was. He leaned into it, pushing Lucas onto the bed.

The now bedridden boy grunted softly, the new angle further exciting him. The two began to scope out each other as their kisses led the way. Faces were touched, hair was felt, muscles were squeezed. Although Ness was on top, Lucas felt he was doing most of the work. Between the force of their kisses, he showed more zest, pushing and forcing himself upward in a dire need to satisfy his hunger for the other pair of lips. Now insatiable, he wrapped his arms around Ness' neck, pulling him closer.

Amid another kiss, the blonde offered his tongue, hoping to awaken the enthusiasm that lurked within. As Ness reluctantly granted him access, Lucas seized the moment, letting their organs meet. He started off slow, giving him a chance to get into the swing of things. Ness' approval of his bravado was further stirred by the cute, little grunts he made as he worked.

In contrast, he cautiously moved his tongue about, giving nothing more than a light tussle. He seemed uncertain and hesitant, barely even trying. Lucas tried encouraging him by increasing his movement, but it raised nothing new. He frowned; Ness was holding back, and he was getting annoyed. He knew was stronger than this and he was going to get it, one way or another. Pining for more action, he began heatedly moving his tongue about, taking full advantage of the situation. He wanted to savor every bit of him he could, taking charge like never before.

Ness was thrown for a loop at this new side of Lucas. He had to admit; his heart wasn't truly in it and he was still occasionally drifting off, but Lucas wouldn't give him a chance to. He continued pushing him relentlessly, attacking him, showing off bursts of strength and arrogance otherwise absent in his temperate nature. All of his frustration, anger, and worries were being released in an aggressive fit, as well as a joyous response to their forbidden romp. Not only was he snapping him out of his daze, but Ness felt he was testing him, challenging him, seeing if this was all there was to the big hero. He _wanted _him to show more backbone, forcing him into a corner until he had no other choice. And he did, in the best way he knew how.

Their oral meeting suddenly intensified as Ness took over, suddenly enforcing his tongue into Lucas' wet cavern. He flinched from his forward motion, wanting to pull away, but found his shoulders were firmly pinned down. Now able to concentrate, Ness applied more weight to the straddled boy by eagerly exploring his sweet taste, while forcing him to take in his. The blonde squirmed and huffed in fearful submission, tensing up at this new feeling of authority. His thrash didn't last long, as a warm mental feeling soon emanated over him, one of reassurance and leadership. ...The very same feeling the old Ness used to have. He immediately relaxed at this, inwardly smiling; Ness was simply defining his dominance, of which he happily acquiesced.

Now in control, Ness pulled away from their embrace and leaned in, passing wet, ready lips. Lucas wondered what he could be doing when light kisses on his neck silenced his inquiry with a subdued moan. This went on, lazily and torturously, making all concept of time around him fade into oblivion. He felt dizzy and listless, the very sensation robbing him of all rational responses. The lustful torment continued until he suddenly yelped, sharp pain becoming a sudden reality. Ness had begun sucking his skin into an agonizing pinch, hungry for his submissive cries. Shivering and puffing, Lucas pulled the fabric of his shirt to ride it out. He gritted his teeth, hissing erratically to contain himself, but Ness was doing it too hard and too fast; he wanted him to make noise. Lucas let his head fall back, resisting with all his might against his twisted wishes. Unfortunately, the boy from Onett had other ideas, plunging into the spot again with a searing gnaw. Making an awkward choking noise, Lucas frantically began to push into him as of a way of giving up, but Ness wanted him to admit defeat. He refused to stop until he heard him beg, answering his earlier challenge with one of his own. Unable to take it anymore, Lucas let out a loud, shaky moan. It was music to the other boy's ears. Satisfied, he departed from his neck, but not before gently covering it with more kisses, as if to apologize for his severity. Lucas' following groans died down into quiet whimpers as the sweet torture came to an end.

Ness barely gave him a chance to breathe before impatient hands rolled up his shirt, wanting to feel more of his tender, fragile structure. His exploration no longer hampered by their kiss, he took pleasure in squeezing, pinching, and rubbing all he felt, getting a sadistic thrill in making Lucas cringe. The meek boy's quivering body was at his mercy as busy palms made their way up and down his waist's sides, making him whimper louder as they quickly intensified.

Lucas' hands also began to wander until they yanked up part of Ness' shirt, trying to get a better feel what lay beneath the annoying blockage of clothing. In a gentler approach, he let his fingers glide across the exposed skin, loving the loud hiss it provoked. He continued to tickle the flesh and leave goosebumps in their wake, going back over some areas to smooth them out. This brought scratchy noises from Ness' throat that melted into a soft moan. At this, his playful touches eased into a massage to the spine, steadily rocking their bodies in doing so. It started slow until he wrapped an arm around Ness' back, hoisting himself up to quicken the pace. Face to face again, it was his turn to fool around.

Arms now loosely around his neck, Lucas breathed hotly on his ear, playfully gnawing on it with moist lips. Ness shuddered, a quick shake of his head warding him off. Exhaling, he placed his head on Lucas' shoulder, welcoming him back to finish his work. A rogue hand made its way in-between the cozy warmth of the two, ending in a circular rubbing of the blonde's still-exposed stomach. This caused him to purr, his sensitive underbelly churning from its careful treatment. Not wanting to get distracted, Lucas quickly took another hold of his ear, nibbling it with his teeth this time. This made Ness shiver and moan, his working hand tightening into a fist and pushing into Lucas' navel.

Feeling the pressure near his nether regions, Lucas got the sudden urge to hump in response. He didn't give much thought on the matter before he found himself thrusting against Ness in soft, but notable motions. His breathing turned to panting, then grunting, and finally moans. Almost instinctively, Ness answered with a slow, long grind to contrast his quick, vibrant humps. Both began huffing excessively from the satisfaction of their different, yet rhythmic movements. At this point, Lucas started whimpering incessantly, digging his fingers into the other's skin and biting his lip.

Now, the pressure was hurriedly culminating; Lucas' stomach was in knots, lungs burning from lack of air, his body writhing in pain and pleasure from both hard grinds and gentle humps. His strained whines became louder and louder until he could barely hear Ness' accompanying moans. Bearing down on his shoulders, Lucas felt his cries were becoming too loud, each one more agonizing than the last. He tried drowning them in Ness' chest, but that only smothered him. He grimaced, hoping their immoral activity wasn't a dream; that he wouldn't snap up in his own bed in the darkness of an early dawn... For this was too good to be true. That had to be it...

_...It had to be..._

He abruptly felt himself fall back onto the bed, snapping him out of his delusion. Unable to tell what was going on or why he'd been released, he sensed the presence of another.

"...What're you kids doing in here?"came Ike's distant voice. It also sounded very annoyed.

"W-well, what're _you_ doing in here?" quickly retorted Ness, a little cross from his intrusion. "Ever heard of knocking first?"

He raised an eyebrow, examining the two's messy figures and ruffled clothes, not to mention the subconscious Lucas sprawled out on the bed. Something told him he didn't want to know...

"...Whatever. Lucas has a match with me, Diddy, and Zelda in an hour, so stop fooling around and tell him to get ready. ...I don't think he can hear me..."

Blushing, Ness quickly covered for him. "Uh, yeah. Don't worry, he'll be there."

"...Yeah. Oh, and by the way..." He put a plate of steak and eggs on the nightstand sandwiched between their beds. "Kirby said to give this to you. I'm baffled as to why he didn't eat himself, considering his glutinous appetite. ...I swear, sometimes I think I'm the only normal one around here..."

Turning on his heel to leave, Ike looked back over his shoulder at the two, his eyes asking thousands of questions, but too bothered to even want an answer. With a shake of his head, his battle-tattered cape waved in a scoff as he made his exit.

Sighing in relief, Ness rubbed a hand through Lucas' now-messy hair. "You okay?"

He allowed his head to move with the motion. "...Tired."

He felt his exhausted figure picked up, head placed on Ness' chest. He smiled, a sturdy heartbeat and gentle breathing calming his nerves. A hand added to the comfort with a praising backrub.

"Well..." Ness' chest rose as he awkwardly cleared his throat. "I have to say, that was... um, different..."

"But good...?"

"Nothing less."

Lucas sighed, desperately needing the air. "...I'm glad."

The once-cold room of indifference was now snugly warm and comfortable. One would have to be heartless not to feel the intimacy in it. Two different, yet similar things had come together to create a wonderful mutual feeling that wouldn't be soon forgotten. Safe, content, and relieved of all sensual pangs, he felt he could go to sleep right there... in Ness' arms...

"Hey, uh... Is that food... yours?" suddenly asked his holder, sounding particularly anxious.

Yanked from his dream state, he noticed it and smiled, glad Kirby kept his promise. "Oh... No, that's for you. ...Thought maybe it--"

Lucas' gaze returned to the ceiling as Ness practically threw him back on the bed, pouncing on the food. "...Cheer you up?"

Moments later, Ness returned, remnants of the steak all over his mouth. He had a look of pure bliss on his face, like a happy, mischievous puppy.

"You remembered!"

"What?"

He pulled him into a bear hug, swinging him back and forth like a girl would, upon finding her lost doll. "That's just what I needed! I absolutely love steak! Haven't had any in weeks!"

"...Oh." He winced, his new strength knocking the wind out of him. "...You're welcome, I guess..."

"And it was perfect, too! Not too dry, not too cold, medium rare, nice and juicy and tasty; just like Mom used to make! Thank you!"

In truth, Lucas had completely forgotten about that. He could've sworn his favorite food was hamburgers, or something... Despite this, it was safe to say Ness was officially cured. His cheerful nature, gusto, optimism, friendly smile, and spunk were practically renewed right before his eyes. It was like he was a completely different person. Lucas couldn't help but mirror the same expressions.

...It was then he remembered he had a battle to get to and needed more than a few minutes to freshen up. Pulling away, he stood, rationality and awareness coming back. Ness reached up and grabbed his hand, gently overlapping their fingers. Lucas blushed at his authoritative grip.

"Seriously, thank you. You brought me back from the brink, you know." His tone and face seemed suggestingly mellow now. "I owe you one."

The standing boy smiled, as he was still more than indebted to Ness for all the times he saved him from things that may've been a _little _more dangerous than homesickness.

"All right, well... Glad you're better. Guess I'll see you later... "

He felt awkward saying goodbye like that. It felt so cold and indifferent, when it was simply because he couldn't to think of anything else to say. They held hands for a brief moment, rubbing and squeezing their fingers together until Lucas halfheartedly let go, feeling horrible in doing so. Going over to open the door, he cringed at the cold, cruel outside in contrast to the warm, sheltered room he'd become so accustomed to. With a sigh, he was about leave when a sudden warmth surprised him from behind. Ness' arm appeared from around his waist and slyly closed the door, locking it. Lucas quickly became nervous, practically feeling him grin.

"You know... I don't really want the eggs. How about you take a little break and eat 'em? You're tired, aren't you? Plus, you like the stuff, right?"

"...Well, actually, omelette, but..."

"Same difference. Just stay with me; a little sick day wouldn't hurt..." he finished, inching back to the bed.

Teased by the fleeting nourishment, Lucas' stomach just remembered it was no longer upset, reminding him with a soft growl. And he _was _still a little weary, but strictly obedient; he always attended a match whether he felt like it or not. But... there were over 30 other fighters raring to go; they'd find someone else... A better Smasher who'd put up a better fight and yield better results...

_...Maybe... he could break the rules... if only this once... for Ness..._

...He smirked naughtily and resumed sitting on the still-warm sheets. It was wrong to disobey commands, but it felt _so _good doing it with him. Taking the plate, Lucas was finally able to tend to his empty stomach. They weren't half-bad, either.

No sooner had he started, Ness whispered, "...Try to take your time and regain your strength; I think you'll need it."

The eggs may've been tasty, but they were only a bland precursor to a seductively sweet dessert...

* * *

_**Authoress' Notes**__**:**__ Well, that's it. Ragh, damn me and my descriptive ways. This is twice as long as it was supposed to be because I got so wrapped up in it, so forgive me! I found this to be a very enlightening experience, so I hope you were able to find it as a very enlightening read. Of course, knowing me, I'll probably write another one, but feedback is always appreciated!_


End file.
